


Forever Yours,

by YellowSpatula



Series: Isak and Even - Grønne Gardiner [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: Isak writes a letter to Even telling him about how he's doing.





	Forever Yours,

Dear Even,

I hope you’re doing well wherever you are. I’m doing well. I think. Or well, I don’t really know if I’m anything right now. I think of you a lot, and I hope that you think of me, too. I hope that all the other Isaks and Evens got a happier ending. They probably did. We were meant to have a happy ending, after all. 

We didn’t, and I’ll mourn that for all eternity.

You were diagnosed two weeks before our fifth anniversary. The doctors said that it was some sort of cancer. You later told me that the world exploded in colors when they told you, but for me all was taken away. They said that they’d be able to treat it, that we didn’t need to worry. As if that would make it better. 

Three months after your diagnosis and start of treatment you wrote a bucket list. “Something to keep me grounded” you said, and I hate that you wrote it. It was so typical Even, and it didn’t fit into the hospital that reeked of death. Your list was a big cliché, you wanted to go skydiving, travel to Los Angeles, kiss in the rain and save a life. I didn’t want to be the one to tell you that you’d already saved mine.

Mid-treatment one of your lungs collapsed. The doctors didn’t allow me into your room for two weeks. All the new stuff you had to take made you too vulnerable, apparently. I had to go home and I hated our apartment without you in it. I didn’t sleep for more than two hours during those weeks. I’ve always had a problem with sleeping away from home. 

When you got better I took you to Los Angeles and we got to do all the cheesy stuff they do in those rom-coms you force me to watch. We saw the Hollywood sign and you told me you wished we could get married before you die. I waved you off, said that I hated when you spoke like that. I hadn’t accepted it back then. 

We went to Disneyland and we took pictures in front of the castle, and you told me you loved me more than anything else. I said it back, but then scolded you for speaking like that. Goodbyes were for endings, I said, and you told me you knew that. That’s when I knew that it was the beginning of the end.

The night we came back home to our place you started coughing blood. I took you to the hospital, and they said that it was some virus that had damaged your blood vessels, that it had invaded your body when you were in an unfamiliar environment. Los Angeles was an unfamiliar environment, they said, and I hated myself for a while after that.

I proposed to you when you were in your hospital bed. There were IV’s going into your body all over the place and your eyes didn’t twinkle, but you still said yes. We got married two weeks later. You were in a wheelchair and a nurse had to stand next to you in case something went wrong. Apparently that was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but nothing could be good when you weren’t.

The tie that Jonas tied around my neck felt too tight and I couldn’t breathe in it. I looked over to my left and I saw you standing there, with your three layers of clothing and bright smile plastered on. I took your hand and intertwined our fingers. We started walking, I looked up to the altar and suddenly you weren’t next to me anymore. I was alone and I was walking up to your coffin.

You died on a Saturday morning. A month before our seventh anniversary. I lost you in less than two years, but you’re still next to me every minute of every day. You’ll always be mine and I’ll always be yours. We didn’t get our happily ever after, but I still see you everywhere. I still take your hand when I have trouble sleeping. I still have you even though you’re not here. Sleep well.

Forever yours,  
Isak Bech Næsheim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, and I'll hope to continue writing about these cuties. Anyways, I hope you liked this lil letter thingy :)


End file.
